In the field of horology, a conventional architecture is used for making movements, which are fitted with striking mechanisms, such as minute repeaters. In such embodiments, the gong used is a metal wire, which may have a circular shape. This metal wire is arranged around the movement, in the watch frame. The gong is secured, for example by hard soldering, to a gong-carrier, which is itself secured to the watch plate. The gong vibration is produced by the impact of at least one hammer, generally in proximity to the gong-carrier. This vibration is made up of several natural frequencies (or partials), the number and intensity of which, in particular within the audible range, depend upon the geometry of the gong and the physical properties of the gong material.
Generally, to produce a musical sound whose pitch is fixed in the entire sound spectrum, there is a fundamental frequency, which is also called the first harmonic, and one or several harmonics, which are whole number multiples of the fundamental frequency. In other cases, where frequencies higher than the fundamental frequency are no longer whole number multiples of the lowest frequency, such frequencies are termed partials. A sound with several partials is usually encountered in percussion instruments or some string instruments, or during strike transients, such as the shock or impact of a hammer against the gong of a watch striking work, as for the present invention.
A certain proportion of partials is audible within the 1 kHz to 20 kHz frequency range, when the hammer strikes the gong (the lower limit being given by the radiation capacities of the watch, whereas the upper limit is the auditory capacity of the human ear). Within this frequency range, the larger the number of partials, the richer the generated sound will be considered. Using one type of gong material, it is only possible to increase this richness of sound by altering the geometry of the gong, i.e. for example by making a cathedral type gong. This type of gong includes two windings instead of a single winding around the watch movement, which may cause a problem of space within the watch case.
As indicated above, a gong for the striking work of a watch can include a metal wire of circular shape surrounding one part of the watch movement, as shown, in part, in WO Patent No. 2006/095244. This metal wire may be made, for example, of steel, to produce a vibration, which thus includes several partials within the audible frequency range. However, it has been observed that with a steel gong of a given geometry, the number of partials within the audible frequency range is insufficient for the vibrating gong to produce a rich sound, in particular in the low frequencies.